lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Meghanna
Meghanna is a Lahmian Vampire and was once an extremely loyal member of the Lahmia bloodline , and trusted member of Queen Neferata's retainer. Meghana is a temptress with her powers and throughout her life she has seduced many of varying power, but her greatest accomplishment was her seduction of the Prince of Arnor Jafrey Hemsworth, who she menipulated into bringing a massive Arnor army into Weerhousen where it was picked apart and destroyed. Following this victory for Weerhousen, Meghanna begin taking the name Meghan, and had a noticeable change in morals. During this change she spend a lot of time with the Strigi, and when she left it appeared she was back to normal, but in fact she has lost fait in Queen Neferata. History Early History Fall of Lahmia Main Article : Lahmia Life in Weerhousen See Also : Weerhousen Arnor See Also : Arnor Meghanna was sent to Arnor for a longer term mission in order to seduce and gain the trust of the Prince of Arnor Jafrey Hemsworth. She was told that this was so that she could get a favorable trade, and alliance arrangement for Weerhousen, and with this pretences she left for Arnor. Losing Faith Shia Labeouf of Westbridge Main Article : Shia Labeouf Since the moment her vampire brother's and sister's tricked her into getting her lover Jafrey Hemsworth killed, Meghanna was drifting into madness due to depression. Her master Queen Neferata had no idea that she was even upset, so she kept sending Meghanna on missions throughout Europe. One such mission sent her to Westbridge, in order to give a message to Harry Labeouf. Harry had been resisting the black market trade in Westbridge, and because of this Weerhousen was losing some money, so Queen Neferata sent Meghanna to make him understand. When she arrived at the Labeouf House she snuck in through a window, and discovered the room was the bedroom of Shia, and he was fast asleep. Meghanna was a little hungry so she prepared to have a drink from him, when he suddenly woke up. The two locked eyes, and Shia bolted up and begin questioning who she was and why she was there. Meghanna was for the first time since Jafrey truly attracted to a man, and she lost her train of thought. Eventually after minutes of her just standing there, Shia walked up to her gave her a slight gentle shake. When she looked up and they locked eyes, the two were hooked. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Relationships Shia Labeouf See Also : Shia Labeouf Since the moment Meghanna broke into Shia Labeouf's room the two have been inseperable. Meghanna has made Shia believe that she's a trader from Weerhousen, and so he understands why she spends so much time abroad. As time goes on Meghanna longs to simply stay in Westbridge with him, but she knows that to do this would risk the life of Shia Labeouf, and thats something she is not willing to do. For Shia Labeouf he wants to marry this girl, and have his family with her, and he longs for the day he has the courage to give her the ring he has already purchased for her. Category:Vampire Category:Weerhousen Category:Lahmia Category:Lahmia Bloodline